Monday Night Mayhem 10/12/15
Monday Night Mayhem intro plays* *A quick video package rolls, highlighting last weeks event* *The camera goes over to the commentary, they go over the Civil War card, highlighting the big matches of the event, Seth Rollins is announced for the show, along with a special announcement regarding Mayhem GM Chris Jericho* *Legacy TV Champ Bad News Barrett kicks off tonight's broadcast* BNB: I'm afraid i've got some very very BAD NEWS! And that is....tonight Mayhem is not Monday Night Mayhem. It's Monday Night Barrett! Tonight Mayhem is being invaded by some Bad News! And in just 2 weeks at Civil War, both Dolph Ziggler and AJ Styles will get a dose of what i'm made of, when I face both of them so called champions in a triple threat match. Now I know that Mr.Rollins, Mr.Cesaro, and Mr.Ambrose all are featured in the "Champion of Champions" match, but after I deliver, one of the most viscous beatings to both of my challengers, you won't be talking about Rollins or Cesaro or even Ambrose! You'll be talking about me! BAD NEWS BARRETT! Now since I am the greatest champion in Legacy, and NGW history, tonight I have decided that since Hideo Itami did open challenges for his championship. Why can't I? So tonight, hell, right now...the Legacy TV Championship is in full effect, and the challenge starts.....Now! So whoever believes they are worthy...come on out! Corey Graves: What a chance! Who will accept? *BNB waits a couple moments, Until Hideo Itami's music hits and he makes his way down to ring quickly* Match 1: Legacy TV Championship: Bad News Barrett © vs Hideo Itami With PCW star Hideo Itami challenging Barrett, Barrett looked a bit feared. Itami kicked around Barrett early and used his speed to get him reeling, Barrett attempted to battled back and was able to ground Itami. A late sequence of kicks from Itami, he then had Barrett on his shoulder for a GTS. Barrett racked the eyes of Itami and the ref didn't see. Barrett took advantage and nailed Itami with a nasty bullhammer to leave him out cold. A 1...2...3 Victory for Barrett and retained his gold at 23 minutes to kick off tonight's show! After the match Barrett celebrated, he stomped on Itami and Ziggler quickly made a run to the ring, he kicked Barrett in the face and Barrett rolled out of the ring. AJ Styles, Baron Corbin, and Braun Strowman ran down to the ring to attack but The Wolves quickly came out to provide some help. A commercial break then happened. Match 2: Six-Man Tag Match: Dolph Ziggler, and The Wolves vs AJ Styles, Braun Strowman, and Baron Corbin An impromptu match was now made by GM Chris Jericho. Tag Champs Strowman and Corbin battled there challengers, The Wolves, who they face in 2 weeks. Corbin and Strowman along with Styles took out Richards in the corner as Ziggler and Edwards watched. Eventually, a hot tag from Richards to Ziggler happened and Ziggler cleared house and the 6 all battled. As the dust cleared a superkick from Eddie Edwards followed by a Zig-Zag from Ziggler onto Corbin gave Ziggler the pinfall over Corbin for his team to pick up the win and some momentum headed into Civil War in less then 2 weeks. *Chris Jericho is backstage, with Eden from Legacy* Eden: I am here with my guest GM of Mayhem, Chris Jericho. So, Mr.Jericho, what is your big announcement regarding Civl War in 2 weeks? Chris Jericho: Well, Eden, Thank you for calling me Mr.Jericho, you are allowed to do that, i'm not like some jackass GM of Legacy. But, in all seriousness, Civil War is coming up fast, and just last week, Switchblade, from PCW. Attacked me. They left me down and out, not moving. I still feel the effects of that. So i have decided, that as a former competitor, that I should not accept that attack, and will get my revenge. So as Mayhem GM I have decided that I will be putting on my trunks again and battling one last time babbay. And when? At Civil War. And against who? Bray Wyatt. *The commentators react to this announcement and confirm that the match will indeed be taking place!* Match 3: John Cena vs Kane 2 guys who are battling in a 6-man tag match at Civil War, went at it in singles competiton tonight. Kane grounded Cena early and used his smashmouth offense and heavy strikes to leave Cena out of it, late Kane went for a chokeslam but Cena reversed into an STF! As Kane was going to tap, Samoa Joe interferes and ends the match. Samoa strikes at Cena, he tosses him hard into turnbuckle and he bounces off and takes a chokeslam from Kane, the 2 escape the ring quickly, Christian comes out and aids Cena, and points at Samoa Joe, who he battles later on. *Luke Harper vs Sami Zayn is announced next* Match 4: Luke Harper vs Sami Zayn Money in the bank holder Luke Harper, without a match at Civil War, battled Sami Zayn, Sami used his quick offense early but the match never kicked into 2nd gear as Sheamus pulled Zayn out of the ring and threw him against the barricade. He brouge kicked him into the crowd and left him lifeless *The commentators announce Seth Rollins is set to make his way out to the ring later on, and Daniel Bryan has a special challenge for Ryan Mcbride* *Via satelitte is Daniel Bryan!* DB: I must first apologize that I can not be live in attendance tonight for Mayhem, but you will be sure to see me next week on Mayhem as I prep for my revenge battle against Ryan Mcbride, but as I sit here in my home, something popped into my mind. Mcbride, our first battle you decided to take me out before the bell, so how about this match we add a little bit more action to it. It's already a Hell in a cell match. But how about we add a couple more matches to it? At Civil War Mcbride I am challenging you to a 3 stages of hell match! The first match being a standard singles match, the 2nd match being a Tables match, and Ryan, if you can make it, we will battle in a Cell. I'll be waiting for you answer when I see you, next week! Match 5: Samoa Joe vs Christian After the action that took place earlier, these 2 went at it. Christian still seeking revenge, went right after Joe. The 2 battled for a quite a while and Christian finally appeared to be ready to end it. An attempted Kill Switch was reversed and Samoa Joe gave Christian a low blow and the match ended via DQ. Before Samoa Joe could nail Christian out even more, Kurt Angle made a quick run to the ring, along with John Cena, Samoa Joe quickly ducked outta the ring and the 3 men stared down Joe as he was joined on the ramp by Kane and Rusev. *The commentators announce World Champ Seth Rollins is out next* (Seth Rollins makes his way out to the ring to a pretty mixed reaction, with alot of boos though) Seth Rollins: Woah, woah, woah. Whats up with all the boos? All of you should just be standing up, and bowing down, to the greatest World Heavyweight Champion in NGW! And people have been coming up to me and asking me "Seth, why don't you help Kevin Owens" Why don't I help Kevin Owens? What in god's green earth will ever give me the intention to help that fat slob? Just because we're in a brand war doesn't mean that I make allies with my enemys. Kevin Owens is not a friend of mine. He will never be a friend of mine. He is a little dot in my huge world that surrounds me. But Kevin Owens is not who I have to deal with currently. I have to deal with the baldness of Cesaro and the coo-cooness of Dean Ambrose. They don't even know what it's like to battle me in the middle of this ring. But when they do battle me, Dean you won't have your gang of boys with you to attack, Cesaro you won't have your fat General Manager standing next to you. No, it's just gonna be me, and you guys. And I'm going to do the same exact thing I did last week. When I curbstomped you, Dean Ambrose into the ground, when I pedigreed that bald head of yours Cesaro into the mat. I am going to dispose of both of you like the trash champions you are! And both of you will be kissing my feet and on your knees for a true champion. Not just a true champion but the best of the best of the best. In this company. Champion of Champions! But before- (Cesaro's music hits and Paul Heyman makes his way out with him, Cesaro respectfully asks Heyman to not come out with him and Cesaro comes to the ring alone instead and stands face to face with Rollins with a mic in hand) Cesaro briefly looks at his mic but instead hits Rollins in the head with it and shoves the champ down and he drops his belt. Cesaro now goes crazy on Rollins and continues to strike him. Whips him in the ropes and uppercuts him. He signals for the swing and the crowd is loving it for a chance and Cesaro swings him! As the count is up to 6, Dean Ambrose's music hits! The champ comes out with AJ Styles only and he, much like Cesaro, asks him to leave as this battle will be by himself. Ambrose runs to the ring and Cesaro throws Rollins away like trash! And Ambrose and Cesaro are trading right hands! Cesaro shoves Ambrose into the ropes and Ambrose bounces off and nails an insane clothesline onto Cesaro! Rollins tries to sneak up on Ambrose with a chair but Ambrose ducks and nails a dirty deeds on Rollins! Ambrose goes back to Cesaro...but the lights go out. The lights are back on and Cesaro is layed out on the outside with Rollins on the mat and BAD NEWS BARRETT has Dean Ambrose on his shoulders! He nails a wasteland on Ambrose then lifts Ambrose up and hits him with a disgusting bullhammer elbow. He grabs a mic. BNB: If I wasn't clear earlier, I told you. There's only one champion of champions in NGW. And that's me. So i'm afraid of GOT SOME BAD NEWS!!!!! *Bad News Barrett holds up his Legacy TV Championship as Mayhem goes off the air*